Because you are
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Mein Beitrag zur PicOneChallenge bei remussirius.de nun auch hier: Sirius ist allein im Grimmauld Place und denkt ein wenig nach, bis Remus nach Hause kommt... Slash Lime PostAskaban


**A/N:** Das ist die Story, die ich für meine erste Teilnahme an einer Challenge geschrieben habe. Fragt mich nicht nach dem Ergebnis, ich bin leider nicht unter die ersten drei gekommen. ;) Ich hoffe einfach, die Story gefällt euch, das ist das Wichtigste. °nick°

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Zur Story:

_Warning_: Slash – Lime

Post-Askaban/-Hogwarts

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio ;o)

**Vielen Dank** an meine beiden Betas: _Caro & Maia_. °knuddel°s

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

**Because you are...**

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Als der Morgen sich seinen Weg durch die dichte, graue Wolkendecke bahnte, hatte er es schwer. Der Tag begann furchtbar trist, fast schien es, als wollte er gar nicht erwachen. Grau und schmutzig trug er den feuchten Mantel auf seinen Schultern und schien sich gar nicht zu bemühen, ihn abschütteln zu wollen.

Im Grimmauld Place No.12 herrschte bis in die späteren Morgenstunden Ruhe. Lediglich Kreacher, der unheimliche, uralte Hauself, war bereits auf den Beinen und wandelte ziellos durch das untere Stockwerk.

Sirius erwachte erst gegen Zehn, was für ihn ungewöhnlich war. In der Regel schlief er morgens nicht länger als bis acht Uhr, denn sein Körper staute immer mehr Energiereserven an und machte es ihm unmöglich, bereits abends ins Bett zu gehen. Oft genug geschah es, dass er allein bis in die tiefe Nacht hinein Kreacher-gleich sinnlos, rastlos, beinahe notorisch unruhig durch das Haus lief.

Nun drehte Sirius sich auf die andere Seite, in Richtung Fenster und spürte es sogleich: Den stechenden Kopfschmerz. Verdammt, dachte er und wagte es erst gar nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Musste dieser Tag genauso bescheiden beginnen, wie der letzte geendet war? Dass er allein, eigentlich einsam, nun auch noch mit dröhnendem Kopf und einem drückenden Gefühl in der Magengegend, war, in diesem Haus, das er mit einem Hippogreif und einem kauzigen, hinterlistigen Hauselfen teilte.

Seidenschnabel war, auch wenn Sirius wusste, dass es unfair klang, schon lange keine angemessene Gesellschaft mehr für ihn. Damals, nach der Flucht aus Askaban, hatte ihn die Anwesenheit des Wesens lediglich davor bewahrt, den Verstand zu verlieren. Jetzt, Monate danach, wohnte er in einem Haus, im Versteck des Ordens; hier trafen sich die Mitglieder, hier gingen Menschen ein und aus. Und trotzdem...

Wenn Sirius ehrlich war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihn alle viel zu oft ausgrenzten; zum einen, weil sie keine Zeit hatten, ihm, der nichts für den Orden tun konnte, etwas zu erklären, zum anderen, weil sie wohl glaubten, es ihm somit einfacherer zu machen. Weit gefehlt, dachte Sirius verächtlich und die Erinnerung an den vorigen, furchtbaren Abend kehrte zurück.

Wie so oft hatte er mit Molly gestritten. Dies geschah inzwischen fast jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sahen. Laufend gerieten sie wegen Kleinigkeiten aneinander. Sie, die Übermutter, die andauernd über ihre Sorgen klagte...!

Remus hielt diese Meinung über Mrs Weasley für ungerechtfertigt, das wusste Sirius. Aber es war ihm egal. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn nicht verstand. Ihn, der ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen Haus war. Nie konnte er raus ! Im Sommer hatte er das letzte Mal Sonne auf der Nase gespürt - als er in seiner Animagus-Gestalt die Kinder zum Bahnhof begleitet hatte. Mit dem Hinweis, jegliches Auftreten in irgendeiner Form wäre nun lebensbedrohlich für ihn, hatte Dumbledore Sirius danach Ausgangsverbot erteilt. Somit wurde er zum Einsiedler. - Unfreiwillig.

Aber außer, dass er langsam begann durchzudrehen, weil ihn die Einsamkeit schlichtweg krank machte, hatte ihm die Isolation, das Versteckspiel nichts gebracht. Anstatt zu glauben, dass jeder Tag, den er länger ausharrte, gut und nützlich sein konnte, hielten die Ordensmitglieder ihm mehr oder minder versteckt vor, er wäre lästig und zu schwach. Hatte Snape im Sommer nicht so etwas gesagt? Wenn Sirius an diese Begegnung dachte, ballte sich seine Faust automatisch. Harry nun in den Klauen dieses Monsters zu wissen, beruhigte ihn nicht. Nicht mal sein Patenkind konnte er beschützen!

Tage, an denen ihm dies bewusst wurde, waren für Sirius die schlimmsten. Das war er James und Lily doch schuldig, oder? Er hatte es ihnen versprochen. Aber er war kein guter Pate. Er konnte es nicht sein, so sehr er es auch wollte. Er hatte eine Entscheidung treffen müssen: Allein für Harry - oder für den Orden und somit Harrys Sicherheit. Sirius war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der Regeln streng befolgt hatte und sein letztes bisschen Achtung vor dem Gesetz hatte er wohl mit der ungerechten Verurteilung für den vermeintlichen Mord an einer Person, sowie zur Beihilfe zum Mord an seinen besten Freuden verloren. Umso mehr quälte er sich mit dem Gefühl, seinen Pflichten nicht im anständigen Maße nachkommen zu können.

Wie so vieles andere, versuchte Sirius, auch Erkenntnisse wie diese zu verdrängen. Doch an manchen Tagen, wie dem vorigen zum Beispiel, gelang es ihm nicht und dann griff er zu seiner Flasche Feuerwhisky. Sich zu betrinken, verstieß eigentlich sowohl gegen den Ehrenkodex der Marauder, als auch gegen Sirius' eigene Prinzipien. Aber an Abenden wie diesen, wenn Remus ihn verließ, um eine Nachtschicht zu schieben, half der Alkohol ihm beim Einschlafen.

Die Quittung kam an jedem darauf folgenden Morgen und somit auch an diesem Tag.

Sirius öffnete die Augen und lugte auf den Wecker. Fast Zehn... Immerhin hatte er acht Stunden geschlafen. Sein Körper allerdings schien mehr zu wollen.

Leidend drehte Sirius sich auf den Rücken und streckte den rechten Arm aus. Der andere Teil des Bettes war leer. Das kalte Laken versetzte seinem Herzen einen Stich, auch wenn er wusste, dass Remus oft erst gegen Mittag zurückkehrte. Sirius sehnte sich so sehr danach, wieder einmal morgens neben seinem Freud aufzuwachen und als Erstes in dessen bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu sehen...

Seufzend schloss Sirius die Augen. Minutenlang lag er reglos, doch das Hämmern in seinem Kopf wollte nicht nachlassen.

Schließlich quälte er sich aus dem Bett, zog sich nur eine Jeans über, wechselte nicht einmal das T-Shirt und schlurfte ins Badezimmer, ohne die Vorhänge aufgezogen zu haben.

Im Bad war es merklich heller und Sirius kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen. Nur tastend erreichte er das Waschbecken, wusch sein Gesicht und putzte sich flüchtig die Zähne.

Er fühlte sich kaum besser , als er schließlich das düstere Treppenhaus in die Küche hinabstieg. Er warf nicht einen Blick nach draußen, denn er hörte den Regen auf die Fensterbretter prasseln und das Grau des Himmels hätte seiner Stimmung keine Besserung gebracht.

Als Sirius im Erdgeschoss an dem kleinen Tischchen an der Wand vorbeikam, stellte er enttäuscht fest, dass sich keine Nachricht von Remus eingefunden hatte. Hieß das, sein Freund hatte eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich?

Die Küche war verlassen und eiskalt. Fröstelnd legte Sirius einige Holzscheite in die restliche Glut des Ofens und entfachte das Feuer erneut mit seinem Zauberstab.

Danach machte er sich auf die Suche nach Remus' Allheilmittel, von dem er glaubte, dass es seine Kopfschmerzen auch im Nu verscheuchen würde.

Als er es fand, löste er einen Esslöffel des gelblichen Pulvers, das nach Zitronenmelisse roch, in einem Glas Wasser auf und stürzte es hinunter.  
Anschließend brühte er sich Tee auf. Mit einer Tasse in der Hand stand er vor dem Küchenfenster und starrte hinaus ins Nichts. Der Wind hatte gedreht und peitschte den Regen nun gegen die Scheiben. Das Wasser rann daran hinab und verschleierte alles, was dahinter lag, in einem einzigen Grau.

Sirius' Gedanken flogen erneut zurück zum letzten Abend und zurück zu Remus.

Er hatte ihm keine Nachricht zukommen lassen... Für gewöhnlich schrieb er ihm in langweiligen Nächten, wenn er Sehnsucht bekam. Und was geschah in den anderen Nächten? Wenn es etwas zu tun gab, waren es Einsätze. Schutz der Muggel- und Zaubererfamilien vor den Todessern war eigentlich eine der Hauptaufgaben der Auroren, aber was hatte ein Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schon für eine Wahl? Remus wusste viel und er war gut.

Trotzdem hatte Sirius Angst. Zwar sprachen sie selten darüber, doch Remus wusste es. Auch wenn Remus gerührt lächelte und ihn küsste, machte dies Sirius die Situation nicht leichter. Er durchlitt Albträume, wenn er sich nur vorstellte, dass Remus etwas passieren konnte. Da war es ihm egal, das ganze Haus konnte voll von Leuten sein, ohne Remus fühlte Sirius sich einsam, spürte die Leere und Kälte, die von den Wänden um ihn herum ausging, viel zu deutlich. Eigentlich war er in diesem Haus doch gar nicht erwünscht. Seine Eltern hatten ihn verstoßen und wer wusste schon, ob er jemals hierher zurückgekehrt wäre, wenn es nicht nötig gewesen wäre!

Die Wärme, die Remus ihm gab, könnte nicht einmal Harry ersetzen. Es war etwas ganz Anderes, Harry in den Arm zu nehmen, oder Remus zu berühren. Die zärtlichen Gefühle für den Mann mit den sandblonden Haaren waren unbeschreiblich und unvergleichlich. Und sie kehrten immer wieder, waren immer neu.

Nun lächelte Sirius, als er sich vom Fenster abwandte und einen Schluck Tee nahm. Er verzog den Mund allerdings, als er feststellte, dass sein Getränk inzwischen fast kalt geworden war.

Murrend stellte er die Tasse auf dem Küchentisch ab und verließ den Raum. Bis Remus nach Hause kam, würde er sich die Zeit vertreiben und überlegen, wie er ihm zeigen konnte, dass er für ihn etwas ganz Besonderes war.

' - , - '

Um kurz nach zwei erreichte Remus endlich den Grimmauld Place und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Tropfnass stand er im Flur und strich sich die Haare, die an seiner Haut klebten, aus der Stirn.

„Sirius?", rief er. „Ich bin da!"

Mit einem mürrischen Blick warf er den Schirm in die Ecke. Auch diesmal hatte dieser dem Wind nicht standhalten können. „Mistiges Muggelzeug.", schimpfte er leise.

Dann hörte er Schritte und blickte auf.

Sirius stand auf dem Treppenabsatz und grinste ihn an. „Da bist du ja endlich! Wart' einen Augenblick, ich hole dir ein Handtuch."

Remus rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, begann lediglich, seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen.

Als er zurückkehrte, kam Sirius ihm sogleich zur Hilfe. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich nicht mit einem Schutzzauber gegen das Unwetter schützt oder eben apparierst.", meinte er und legte seinem Freund das Handtuch um die Schultern.

„Dumbledore will, dass wir uns so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten.", erklärte Remus und streifte sich mit je einem Fuß den Schuh des anderen ab.

Sirius nahm einen Handtuchzipfel und trocknete Remus das Gesicht ein wenig ab. Remus lächelte liebevoll und hob das Kinn an. „Und?"

Sirius' Augenbrauen zuckten neckisch und er beugte sich vor, um Remus sanft zu küssen. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts mehr vor heute?"

Überrascht und neugierig legte Remus dem Dunkelhaarigen die Arme um den Hals. „Nein.", sagte er leise.

Sirius lächelte und fasste seine Hände. „Du machst mich ganz nass.", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß.", raunte Remus und genoss den zweiten kurzen Kuss. Er war sehr gespannt, was Sirius vorhatte, aber eigentlich sehnte er sich nur nach einem ruhigen Nachmittag zu zweit.

Schließlich zog Sirius ihn mit sich die Treppe hinauf bis in den zweiten Stock und zurück blieb nur eine kleine Wasserlache, ein Paar durchweichte Schuhe und die Jacke am Boden.

An der Schlafzimmertür ließ Sirius Remus den Vortritt und dieser trat neugierig ein.

Der Raum war durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge verdunkelt und von einigen Kerzen in ein sanftes Licht getaucht. Dazu schlugen ihm wohlige Wärme und ein angenehm süßlicher Geruch entgegen.

Am Fußende des Bettes drehte sich Remus zu Sirius um. Dieser war ihm gefolgt und streifte ihm nun zuerst das Handtuch von den Schultern, bevor er ihn von seinem Pullover und dem darunter liegenden, klammen T-Shirt befreite.

Remus, für den das Ausziehen immer schon der schönste Teil des Schmusens gewesen war, genoss jede Berührung und jede kleine Liebkosung, die Sirius auf seiner Haut hinterließ.

Das Handtuch kam ein letztes Mal zum Einsatz, als Sirius ihm die Haare ein bisschen abtrocknete, damit sie wenigstens nicht mehr tropften. Dann aber entzog Remus es ihm und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

Während Sirius' Fingerspitzen zuerst Remus' Gesicht streichelten und er ihn innig küsste, bevor seine Hände über die Schultern und den nackten, kühlen Rücken seinen Hintern in der feuchten Hose erreichten, wartete Remus auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, Sirius sein T-Shirt abzustreifen. Das Drängen in den Küssen hatte ihm gezeigt, wie sehr auch Sirius sich nach dieser Art von Zweisamkeit sehnen musste.

Als sie schließlich nur noch ihre Unterwäsche trugen, zog Remus den anderen sanft zum Bett und lächelnd landeten sie in den zwei großen Kissen.

Remus krabbelte unter die Decke und ließ Sirius folgen, bevor er sich an ihn schmiegte. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich das jetzt brauche?"

Sirius nahm ihn zärtlich lächelnd in seine Arme und küsste seine Stirn. „Du kennst mich doch. Reiner Egoismus."

Remus knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite und sie kicherten. Dann aber legte er sich zur Hälfte auf Sirius und begann, mit einem Finger dessen Gesichtszüge nachzufahren.

„Du kriegst da 'ne Falte", meinte er grinsend und fuhr am Mund entlang.

„Ich geb' dir gleich Falte", murmelte Sirius, fing den aufsässigen Finger ein und zog Remus in den nächsten Kuss.

Als er wieder losließ, sah Remus in die Augen seines Liebhabers. „Den Blick kenn ich..."

„Ach ja?" Sirius' Stimme war rau und ließ den Blonden erschaudern.

„Dein Schlafzimmerblick."

„Ganz recht", hauchte Sirius und beugte sich nach oben, begann, an Remus' Unterlippe zu knabbern.

Dieser schloss genüsslich aufseufzend die Augen. Worte waren nun überflüssig.

Später, als es draußen bereits wieder dunkel wurde und der Wind noch stärker ums Haus heulte, kuschelte Remus sich an Sirius und schloss die Augen. Irgendwo klapperte eine Tür oder ein Fensterladen, doch das war jetzt egal. Nichts als die Wärme und die Zärtlichkeit zwischen ihnen spielte nun eine Rolle.

„Sirius?", flüsterte er irgendwann.

„Hm?""

Remus hob den Kopf und blickte ihn von der Seite an. „Ich bin glücklich."

Sirius schluckte und wandte ihm dann den Kopf zu.

„Mit dir bin ich das auch.", entgegnete er und strich ihm über die Wange.

Remus lächelte, küsste ihn auf die nackte Schulter und schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

Sie hatten noch ein paar Stunden, bis der Orden ihn wieder rief, und die wollte er nur hier verbringen. Denn Sirius war der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben.

, - ' - , - ' - ,

**- Ende -**

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *


End file.
